


Roommates and Little Quirks (The Good Kind)

by Kyte_VaNa



Series: Roommates and Shenanigans [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyte_VaNa/pseuds/Kyte_VaNa
Summary: It's always the little things that matters.For Yuuri, it is Victor's face when he's deep in thought or is concentrating.For Victor, it is Yuuri in the mornings trying to get his bearings together.Basically the little things they find out about each other that they find adorable and endearing.





	Roommates and Little Quirks (The Good Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys know when you have roommates or housemates that because you are around each other so much you see all their habits bad or good? yeah, it feels good knowing a person like that and knowing their little habits.
> 
> And our precious pair is just starting with their habit-picking of each other. They have a long way to go, but they'll get there ;^)

Yuuri knows it’s rude to stare. Most especially so if the person you’re staring at is a few steps away from you, but who could not stare at Victor Nikiforov? Or rather, who would not take the opportunity to stare at Victor Nikiforov? Yuuri certainly is not one to pass up chances.

And so he tries to be as discreet as possible. They both are currently in the room on their respective beds, busy studying for the upcoming Finals Week. Books and printed hand-outs litter their beds and the floor, colorful neon highlights can be seen on almost every page.

Yuuri is currently nose deep in his book. He’s all but paying attention to the contents of said book. Instead, he’s staring at his roommate, who, unlike him, is deep in thought about the readings in front of him.

Yuuri has noticed that whenever Victor is focusing on something, his expression changes to hard lines and steel gaze. However, there are two things that stand out to Yuuri whenever he sees Victor concentrate; it is the way how his lips slightly protrude in a small pout and how his pointer finger rests at that small pout that only makes it look more plush than it already is.

It is especially hard to look away when Victor gets frustrated on his task. He would pout more and his eyebrows would scrunch together, he would also have this slightly mean look on his face that Yuuri finds adorable. Of course he dares not say it to the guy.

Victor has that exact look of steady frustration on his face and Yuuri is enchanted. He shamelessly continues to stare, gripping his book tighter at the prospect of getting caught.

Yuuri almost wish that Victor would keep that adorable pout on his face on the duration of the night. But he knows that if his roommate does, he won’t be able to study properly himself and he definitely doesn’t want his exam scores to carry the score of such irresponsibility.

But he just can’t stop _staring._

 _‘Damn you Victor Nikiforov for having a handsome face and a cute pout! Damn you! I hope you fail your exams!’_ Yuuri rants in his head and poor Victor does not even realize.

Yuuri huffs from behind his book and gives up all pretense of studying in favor of admiring the man in front of him.

 _‘…I’ll just study on the weekends,’_ Yuuri lies to himself.

 

* * *

 

Victor is part of the ten percent of college students who would call themselves ‘morning people’ and are perceived by the rest of the student body as mythical creatures. However, Victor is real and is a huge fan of the first rays of the sun and he can never be more grateful.

His schedule usually demands him to be awake no later than seven thirty am. Victor would be up and about by the time Yuuri wakes up and for Victor, a newly awake Yuuri is an adorable Yuuri. But Victor does not see it quite often. He’s usually out of the room most of the time when Yuuri first wakes up, but when he does catch a glimpse of Yuuri on the edge of the conscious, it makes Victor savor the moment even more.

Now, Victor likes every aspect of Yuuri, most especially when he’s sleeping. Victor affectionately dubs Yuuri as Sleeping Beauty when he catches the Japanese man snoozing soundly. But Yuuri in the mornings has a special place in his heart.

The first thing Victor notices about Yuuri in the mornings is how he would always stare at the wall right across from him as soon as he sits up with a cute pout on his face. Victor figures that Yuuri is slow to function in the morning; save for the times when he has to pass something, Yuuri would prepare at lightning speed and be out of the door before you know it.

Yuuri then would squint at his surroundings for a bit and this is where Victor would butt in.

“Good morning, Yuuri!”

“…Mn.”

It’s always the same exchange and Victor would continue preparing for his classes but he does not take his eyes away from his roommate. Victor would always find Yuuri’s eyes focusing and widening to be fascinating, no doubt trying to get the edge of sleep off his system.

Yuuri would rub at his eyes and his cheeks would pop out from the action and Victor always tries to not die right then and there. Victor is always silent around a barely awake Yuuri, it’s his way of helping his roommate adjust to the new day.

When Yuuri grabs for his glasses and his phone _then_ it is time for Victor to speak and overwhelm the Japanese man again. Yuuri would answer him with smiles and few words, but he is grateful for the gentle wake up call. Victor knows, because during lunchtime, Victor would always have dessert courtesy of Yuuri.

 

“Thank you for not letting me lie back down and sleep again,”

“It’s the least I could do to help my precious roommate not have another unexcused absence for his first class,”

“I’ll let you know I don’t have an absent for that class just yet,”

“And it’s all thanks to me,”

“Oh! Great Nikiforov! Thank you for your assistance! How could I ever repay you?”

“This scrumptious pudding is payment enough, dear roommate,”

They laugh and it’s another wonderful day to the both of them.

God, Victor loves mornings.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! 
> 
> Care to share what you thought? :)


End file.
